Un Nuevo FFI
by Mario-Awesome
Summary: Un nuevo FFI comienza una nueva selección japonesa con nuevos jugadores con nuevos rivales y nuevos y más países un nuevo reto para el Inazuma Japón ¿serán capace Endo , Goenji , Kido , Fubuki y los démas de revalidar el título de campeones? SE ACEPTAN OC.S


**Los campeones estan de vuelta Capítulo 1: El Nuevo Inazuma Japón**

**Aclaraciones: Este fic se sítua un año después del FFI original por lo tanto los jugadores tendran entre 15 y 16 años**

**Las palabras entre * * son pensamientos**

* * *

Endo: Ahhh...vacaciones de verano...os extrañe durante 365 días

Kido: No tan rápido colega que te han quedado 5 para Junio

Endo: ¿Porque siempre tienes que quitarme la alegría?

Kido: Me gusta molestarte...por cierto ¿tu sabes que le pasa a Goenji? -mirando en dirección al delantero de fuego que estaba rodeado con un aura oscura con la capucha de la chaqueta puesta sobre la cabeza y debajo de un techo.

Endo: La profesora de Historia le ha suspendido por decirle vieja

Kido: Ahora que lo veo, así como esta parece un nazgul jajaja se intenta tapar de la luz del sol

Endo: Si cuando sale por la noche y le alumbra la luz de una farola dice "Arggg puta farola de mierda"

Los dos: Jajajajaja hay que comprarle una túnica -llendo hacía el club de fútbol- ( ¿Se dice llendo o yendo, no lo se y no tengo ganas a mirar en Google ._. )

Kazemaru: -viendolos llegar- ¿De que os reís?

Kido: De Goenji

Kazemaru: ¿Otra vez en estado depresivo?

Endo: Sip...bueno ¿para que se nos ha convocado aquí? quiere irme ya a disfrutar el verano jugando a fútbol

?: Y vas a jugar a fútbol Endo...vas a jugar

Endo: Hibiki-san! tanto tiempo sin verlo

Hibiki: Si bueno chicos -mirando a Kazemaru , Endo , Kido , Kabeyama y las chicas que eran los únicos que estaban ahí todos los démas ya se habían ido- ¿Donde está Goenji?

Kido: Deprimido

Hbiki: ...vale os lo diré a vosotros...el domingo vendrán aquí los mejores jugadores del país

Kazemaru: ¿Los mejores del país? ¿porque?

Hibiki: Bueno me han informado de que este verano se hará la segunda edición del FFI...

Endo: ¡SI!

Natsumi: Creo que me he quedado sorda

Kabeyama: Y yo tengo que ir al baño ahora mismo

Todos: ^^Uu

Endo: -bailando- Fútbol Fútbol yo solo quiero fútbol mi amor es el fútbol nanananana

Aki: Q_Q -se va corriendo de allí-

Endo: ¿Y a esta que le pasa? ._.

Haruna: ¬¬ ¿no lo sabes?

Goenji: Ala ya me he recuperado de mi estado deprimido ¿que se cuenta por aquí?

Endo: UN NUEVO FFI GOENJI

Goenji: ...me voy de aquí -se va-

**-El Domingo- 17:00 Instituto Raimon**

Endo: Fútbol Fútbol Fútbol -caminando alegremente dando saltitos por la calle y la gente mirándolo diciendo "a este chico le faltan 3 veranos".

Kido: Llegas tarde

Endo: Pero si no hay nadie aquí

Kazemaru: Pero llegas tarde

Endo: Son las 17:01

Aki: Y habíamos quedado a las 17:00

Endo: Pero...

Goenji: Nada de peros llegas tarde jovencito

Endo: ¬¬

Natsumi: Además de que todo el mundo está en el campo de fútbol

Endo: Fútbol *-* -va corriendo al campo de fútbol-

?: Endo! -saludó un chico de pelo rosa vestido con el uniforme del Okinawa-

Endo: Tsunami cuanto tiempo sin verte

Tsunami: Si...creo que 4 meses...no se me dan bien las matématicas

Endo: Pues anda que a mí...Hola Fudo!

Fudo: hmmm...

Endo: Tan arisco como siempre

?: Hola capitán

Endo: Ah Fubuki que bien que estés aquí

Fubuki: Es un placer volver a jugar otro FFI juntos a ustedes ^^

Endo: ¿No ha venido Kogure?

Kogure: Estoy aquí -levantando el brazo-

Endo: Ups perdón no te había visto...sigues tan pequeño...por cierto me debes dinero

Kogure: ¿que dinero?

Endo: Kogure! ¬¬

Kogure: Ya te lo devolveré dentro de poco

Endo: Eso dijiste hace un año

?: No te olvides de nosotros Endo-kun

Endo: ¿Como iba a olvidarme de vosotros? Hiroto , Tachimukai , Tobitaka y Toramaru ¿como están?

Los 4: Contentos de estar aquí

Kido: Oye Endo también han venido unos chicos que no he visto nunca ¿los conoces de algo?

Endo: ¿Eh? ¿gente nueva? voy a presentarme -se acerca a uno de los chicos nuevos- Hola! ^^

?: Hola

Endo: Soy Endo Mamoru el capitán del Raimon

?: Tu eras el capitán del Inazuma Japon hace un año ¿cierto?

Endo: ¿Me conoces?

?: Te vi por la televisión por cierto mi nombre es **Shun Takahashi** y juego de lateral derecho

Endo: ahh...pues un placer Shun ^^

Endo dejó de hablar con Shun y fue a hablar con los otros jugadores nuevos del equipo

?: Yo soy** Kenji Suzuki** y juegos de centrocampista

?: Me presento soy **Hyoga Satou** y mi posición es de delantero

?: Mi nombre es **Tetsu Yamamoto** y puedo jugar en cualquier posición **( Y yo me apellido llamacoche jajajajaj...no tiene gracia no? me lo imaginaba ._. )**

?: Yo me llamo **Ren Honda** y juego de extremo

?: Soy **Raiden Li** y juego de delantero

?: Y yo soy **Takeshi Watanabe** y juego de defensa central

?: Yo soy el último soy **Kai Tanaka** y soy mediapunta

Después de las presentaciones llegó el entrandor Hibiki acompañado de...el entrenador Kudou

Todos: Entrenador!

Hibiki: Chicos nosotros 2 volveremos a ser vuestros entrenadores en este torneo espero que los nuevos jugadores os hayan caído bien

Kudou: Vosotros sois 22 jugadores pero el torneo solo nos deja elegir para cada partido 18 así que siempre se quedarán 4 jugadores fuera de los partido y tendrán que verlos en la grada ¿queda claro?

Todos: Hai

Hibiki: Y por cierto mañana empezaremos el primer entrenamiento con un partido entre vosotros así que preparaos bien

Todos: HAI! -dicho esto todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones pensando en el partido que les esperaba.

* * *

**Bueno y aquí acaba este capítulo y para el que se haya perdido un poco aquí les dejo la convocatoria.**

**Porteros: **Endo y Tachimukai

**Laterales: **Kazemaru , Shun y Kogure

**Centrales: **Kabeyama, Takeshi , Tobitaka , Tsunami y Fubuki **( puede jugar de delantero )**

**Medios centros: **Kido , Fudo y Kenji

**Extremos: **Ren , Midorikawa y Toramaru **( puede jugar de delantero y mediapunta **)

**Medias puntas: **Kai y Hiroto

**Delanteros: **Goenji , Hyoga y Raiden

**Universal: **Tetsu

* * *

**Por cierto! quien quiera participar en el fic que mande sus oc,s con los siguientes datos**

**Nombre y Apellidos:**

**Dorsal:**

**Posicion:**

**Equipo:**

**Nacionalidad:**

**Físico:**

**Y...ya esta si quereis poner algo mas a mi me da igual ._. pero eso si Nada de parejitas Ò_Ó parejitas no parejitas malas u_u y ahora pondré la lista de los países participantes**

**ESPAÑA! YEAH!**

**Italia**

**Alemania**

**Estados Unidos **

**Chile**

**Mexico**

**Inglaterra**

**Grecia**

**Holanda**

**Argentina**

**Colombia**

**Portugal**

**Rusia**

**Francia **

**Uruguay**


End file.
